chubby!
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Team 10 was yet on another mission. Unfortunately this mission got too out of hand. ChoIno


**I DID NOT DO THIS FIC!!** This was in a fic called Naruto & Hinata: The Angel & The Demon by PeacefilWarrior82. One of the side pairing was ChoujixIno and this was there story in it. The was so big 120,784. That I thout that I will make that story in to a one-shot so here it is but once again **I DID NOT DO THIS FIC! PEACEFILWARRIOR82 DID! **So if you what to go and read the story go there. It really was a good story!

* * *

Team 10 was yet on another mission. Unfortunately this mission got too out of hand and Chouji had to revert to taking to the red pill from his capsule allowing him to use his "_ Chodan Bakugeki"._ Unfortunately, this put such a strain on his mind and body that he was put in a coma. Ino Yamanaka was overraught with guilt and worry for the boy so close to her. The first reason was because he did this to save her and second was because she never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him, now she may never be able to. She and Shikamaru visited Chouji often while he lay in his coma in the hospital. But Ino would always visit more often. Very often, she would find his mother there by his bedside waiting for him to wake up. As the two kunoichis sat there in the same room as Chouji they would talk, this in effect got Ino to know mrs. Akimichi much better. Another side effect from Ino's anxiety over Chouji was that she would eat alot, even when she said she was on a diet. ( Very similar to a certain princess she tried to help out once.) As she did she gained some weight, now where Ino would usually freak out about something like this, she frankly had more important things on her mind. Her friends and teammates said nothing regarding her weight gain out either fear, politeness or indifference.

After about 4 months Ino had swelled up a bit and was beginning to lose hope about Chouji's recovery. Then it happened. Chouji's parents came to the Yamanaka's home and told them they had been informed that their son had woken up. Ino jumped at the news then ran upstairs to change into some better clothes but oddly found they didn't fit, when she looked in her full length mirror she made a horrifying discovery, though she kind of knew after the first month of binge eating, she had become her own worse nightmare. She had gotten a bit fat. The first thing that came to her mind was that Chouji couldn't see her like this, but at the same time she had to see him. She saw the purple sweatshirt in her closet that her mother had gotten her but was too big. So she threw that on, much to her dismay, it fit better now which did it's job in pissing Ino off. But none the less she went off with the Akimichis to visit Chouji, hoping with her half-baked disguise that perhaps he won't notice. Later in Chouji's hospital room, the young Akimichi is seen being smothered by his happy and relieved parents Who wereallowed to enter the room first. Meanwhile in the hallway,Ino Yamanaka was fidgeting with her sweatshirt trying to expand it. Her mother told her to stop fidgeting. When the Akimichis came out they were pleased to announce that Chouji was going to be just fine. Chouji's mother delightfully informed Ino that Chouji wanted to see her next. Ino blushed out of embarrassment. She only hoped Chouji wouldn't notice. Too bad for her that was the first thing Chouji noticed when she entered. At first Chouji was shocked, he couldn't believe this was Ino Yamanaka from over 4 months ago. Chouji's cheeks then began to glow red with embarrassment. The thing about Chouji was that after he used that forbidden jutsu his body became very thin, so this had become some sort of role reversal. Ino knew that Chouji noticed, she then began to look at th floor as if ashamed. Ino knew Chouji would probably have fun with this, because when they were younger, she would sometimes poke a little fun at his weight. Now she was the fatso and he was the beanpole. She was almost expecting him to make fun.

" Wow...Ino-chan.." Choui said. "...you LOOK GREAT!"

Ino snapped her head up, was Chouji being a smartass or was he serious?

" I mean it Ino-chan, I mean I thought you were pretty before, but now you're like mega cute!" Chouji said.

Ino was surprised, in her mind, men only liked skinny girls.

" But...I gained weight..." Ino said in disbelief.

" I know, and it looks great on you!" Chouji responded.

" But..." Ino began.

" Ino-chan...you know when you told me men like skinny girls..." Chouji scratched his nose blushing."...well...you know...not **all** do."

Ino almost became overwhelmed with emotion. She lunged onto Chouji, so happy he was ok.

" I really thought I almost lost you Chouji-kun." Ino said.

Chouji returned the hug while rubbing her back.

" I'm fine Ino-chan...I'm fine." Chouji said.


End file.
